1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary printing machine with at least one cylinder mounted in the side walls. One of the side walls carries a pivot-mounted door or a removable flap in which the cylinder is mounted via a bearing and by means of which the cylinder can be uncovered at its end face.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference DE 196 41 805 A1 discloses a rotary printing machine with a swinging door. This printing machine has an offset double printing group with two form cylinders and two rubber-blanket cylinders. In one of the side walls of the printing machine there is a door with two door wings that can be swung so that the cylinder is uncovered at its end face. The journals are fixedly connected to the cylinder bodies, and the bearing and bearing bushes remain on the journal when the cylinder is uncovered.
German reference DE PS 490 994 discloses a cylinder bearing for a cylinder in a rotary printing machine. The cylinder is covered by a sleeve and can be uncovered by removal of a clamping ring. The clamping ring must first be moved away from the cylinder body in a straight line and then can be swung to the side.
German reference DE 35 43 704 A1 discloses a cylinder with bearings in the side walls that can be moved in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the cylinder. Connected to the bearings are truncated conical pressure pieces, which can be removed from corresponding recesses in the endface walls of the cylinder. In this way, the cylinder can be uncovered for the purpose of disassembling the cylinder mantle. In another embodiment, at one end face of the cylinder, a bearing is pivot-mounted around a pivot bearing on the side wall, so that the cylinder can be uncovered on one side for the purpose of removing its sleeve.
The known solutions have various disadvantages, for example, the high precision manufacturing techniques that are necessary to uncover the bearing systems.